Kitty Cat
by ohmayabird
Summary: Chat Noir likes to play, but when his heart wavers between Ladybug and Marinette how was he to play?
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers:** Sadly I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. **Thomas Astruc and Sébastien Thibaudeau does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ**

He wasn't sure what was happening, but maybe he shouldn't have peeped on her and kept on visiting her during the late hours of the day.

"Naughty kitty." She chided, her walk towards him was slow, almost like how a predator was. Although, if he was going to be the prey he'd gladly comply but this was Marinette. His sweet macaroon princess. His emerald eyes snagged onto her hips that were sensually swaying like a pendulum. It was hypnotizing.

"Are you lost kitty?" She asked, her fingers trailing up his leather-clad chest and then ended up scratching his chin. Purring in delight he followed as she withdraws her fingers.

"I got lost in your eyes _purr_ incess~"

"Oh dear~ what would Ladybug say if she heard you flirting with me?" She questioned, flicking his golden bell as her eyes stared up at him beneath her long lashes, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I'm just dropping by to visit my _purr_ incess."

"Wow, I feel so special~" Sarcasm leaked from her, but her giggle told him otherwise. His Cheshire-like grin appeared and watched her under the moonlight. Her hair was down from her usual pigtails, softly brushing a few inches past her shoulders like a midnight veil. Chat's eyes wandered downwards and wondered whether she was wearing shorts under that long shirt that enveloped her figure.

As much as he was madly in love with his lady Ladybug he couldn't help but talk to his stuttering classmate in his other form. He wondered why she was always a stuttering mess around him as Adrien, but so sassy when she talked to one of Paris heroes, Chat Noir. He didn't know that beneath her sweet demeanor was a sexy vixen. For all he knew he was slowly getting addicted to her. However, he was certain that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had the weapons to dismantle any men alive.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that?" He asked, his glove covered hands slowly trailed down her arms. His nose sniffed her buttery cookie scent, it had him thinking of those delicious delicacies she'd always bring to school.

"Naughty kitty~"

"I am not," He pouted at her. "However, I am curious."

"And curiosity killed the cat."

"Not this cat." She giggled at that and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

"I am wearing undergarments on." She whispered in his ear, blowing in his ear. He shivered, tail and cat ear's twitching in delight.

"That is normal, but your ensemble of this oversized shirt ending mid-thigh gives me _other_ ideas." He mumbled, leaning down until there was an inch distance between their lips.

"You're a perverted little kitty aren't you?" She mused, taking him by surprise with a peck on his lips.

"Wha-"

"Should I leave this kitty cat hot and wet under his suit?" Her lips trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking just beneath his ear.

"Mari-" He groaned, subconsciously grinding against her. Marinette hummed as she continued to shower her kitty with kisses. Her blue eyes watched his tail was swish left and right, sometimes it would twitch and stretch up in surprise whenever her teeth would scrape or when she would suck a little bit harder than necessary.

"Marinette? Sweetie are you up there?" A feminine voice called from her room. Abruptly she pulled away from Chat Noir, who was mildly panting, a few purrs here and there.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Won't you go to bed yet sweetie? You might be late tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks, mom!"

They could hear Sabine giggle and soon the soft sound of a door closing was heard. Both Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other before a soft laugh escaped their lips.

"Well, kitty I should go to sleep." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight kitty."

"Goodnight princess." He kissed her softly on her forehead, a smile on his lips. Soon he was jumping off of her balcony's railing and towards to who knows here.

* * *

"Marinette!"

"Hey Al-"A yawn escaped Marinette's lips, her eyes looked like glassy with tears. "ya."

"What on earth were you doing last night, that's got you so tired?" Alya asked, guiding her best friend towards their seat.

"Hey Marinette, Alya." Nino greeted the two.

"Hey, Nino." They chorused, Marinette was already using her jacket as a pillow. Hoping to get some sleep before class starts.

"What happened to Marinette?" Nino asked the brunette, his eyes watching his ex-crush sleep.

"I have no idea," She answered, shoulders shrugging. "Although it's not like it's the first time this happened."

"True that."

"Morning Nino, Alya." Another voice greeted them. The blonde-haired model Adrien Agreste smiled at them, heading towards his seat in front of the sleeping Marinette.

"What's wrong with Marinette?" He asked, watching her sleep. He masked his smirk with a confused look as he waited for some answers.

"She's just tired," Alya said, giggling as she watched Adrien watch Marinette. _You just had to choose to sleep right now?_ Alya thought as she happily watched her best friend sleep with her crush watching over her.

"Well, let's hope Madam Caline won't be able to teach us today."

"Oh? What's this? Are you worried about Marinette?" Alya asked, taking a seat beside the sleeping girl.

"Why wouldn't I be? She's a friend is she not?" His emerald eyes watched the sleeping girl, his eyes lingering on her pink kissable lips.

"Dude-" Nino nudged his blonde-haired best friend, a smirk on his lips. "You're staring."

"I am not Nino."

"Sure you're not."

"Dude seriously I wasn't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bud," Nino said, chuckling as he went back to his gadget. Alya was on her phone like usual, probably monitoring her LadyBlog. As for Adrien, he'd sneak glances behind him when he was sure no one was looking. His mind going back to last night's _activities_.

 _I wonder what would have happened if Miss Cheng didn't check on Marinette?_ A muffled groan from behind caught his attention.

"…Kitty." Marinette mumbled, settling into a comfier position before falling back to sleep.

He smirked.

 _Sleep princess._

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm on cloud nine and utter procrastination mode. I'm trying to write something and ended up with this. This cat has me giggling like an idiot.

 **memo2:** Reviews ne?

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other story 'Temptress Heartfilia' & 'His Obsession: The Remake'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **Leave a review below** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.** **Thomas Astruc** **and** **Sébastien Thibaudeau does!** **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

Maybe Adrien thought it wasn't such a good idea to watch over his sleeping classmate while his best friend Nino and his friend Alya went out of the room to get them something to eat. Leaving Adrien alone with a dead tired Marinette wasn't such a good idea since his mind started reeling with the thoughts from last night. Like how Marinette's lips lingered in his mind, the texture, the taste. Really, it wasn't such a good thing for this cat.

So when Adrien noticed that Alya and Nino were taking longer he opted to wake his sleeping princess up.

"Mari?" He cooed softly, shaking her. "Wake up Princess."

Although Adrien received a scrunch of her nose and incoherent mumbles, he just found it oddly adorable.

"Princess?" He tried again and gained a whimper from her.

"5 more minutes mom…" She sleepily answered.

The last time he checked he was male so he wondered how she managed to call him mom. But she was still asleep so he'll let that slide. The matter at hand was that he wanted to kiss her awake, but he doesn't want to scare her more than she already was.

"Would my princess like a kiss for her wake-up call?" He asked, whispering softly in her ear. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair as if petting her.

Emerald eyes watched her eyelids flutter and reveal sky sapphire eyes. The same shade of eyes that his lady possessed. All the more reason to watch his stuttering French-Chinese classmate.

"Hi, kitty." Marinette greeted through her sleepy haze, smiling adorably at the blond haired model. "Did you miss me already?"

Adrien smirked, amused that she hasn't noticed that she was talking to _Adrien_ and not Chat Noir. "Of course, I did _purr_ incess~ being away from you could only make my heart yearn for you."

"Silly chaton~" The teasing tone in her voice was lost on him because she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When she leaned away from him she almost tipped over the desk, but of course, his arms were there to catch her.

"Well aren't you a woozy sleeper princess." He chuckled, adjusting her in his arms. Now that Marinette is being carried by Adrien, who she thought was Chat Noir, she snuggled against his chest and fell back asleep.

All was good, Adrien was happy to have her back in his arms that were until he heard the sound of the door opening. A gasp and a chuckle soon followed.

"Dude, you could have told us you wanted to be alone with her."

"Shut up Nino," Adrien warned, turning around to face them. He blinked at the sound of a shutter, his eyes saw Alya's phone was up and pointed at him.

He sighed and set Marinette down on his chair, "Did you just take a photo of us Alya?"

"Of course, I did! Who do you think I am?" The brunette scoffed at him.

"Can I have a copy?" The blond model asked, gladly accepting the food that they brought.

"Sure."

Alya and Nino soon took their seats, eating their food in silence. Alya was glancing at Adrien and the sleeping Marinette, who has yet to come to wake up.

"What did you do to her Adrien?" Alya asked the boy.

Adrien shrugged and continued to pet the sleeping girl on the head. "I didn't do anything. She just thought I was someone else."

"Did she say a name?" The blogger questioned. "Did she do anything?"

Inwardly Adrien smirked hiding it behind a confused look. He shook his head at her, "She only said mom and then almost fell off of the chair."

"Oh, okay." The disappointment was clearly heard in Alya's voice. But Nino, who had been quiet between their talk had other things in his mind.

"How was it, dude?"

"How was what?" True confusion crossed Adrien's face this time. "What are you talking about Nino?"

Nino shot him a teasing look, "I mean, how was it when you held Marinette in your arms?"

The blond model rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Uh, normal?"

"Really? You didn't feel any tingling sensation or whatsoever?" Nino pressed. He was clearly okay with Adrien be together with the small bluenette. And Nino was sure that he just needed a good push. But until the model wouldn't admit anything, he'd have fun annoying him until he gets an answer.

"Not really…" Adrien mumbled, glancing at Marinette. A smile soon spread on his lips. "But she does smell good."

"Oh? What does she smell like?" Nino grinned, watching Adrien coax the sleeping girl awake, but failed.

"Like butter and cookies."

"Aww look at you smiling cutely at her~" Alya teased, watching them with sparkling eyes. "If you need any help with her I'll be glad to help."

The blonde chuckled at them, "You two are so weird, but thanks."

Some time passed when Alix and Kim entered the room. Telling them that their next class was canceled and that they were free to go home early. It was something about Madam Caline having an emergency at home. Adrien excused himself as he headed for the comfort room.

"Should we go out?" Nino asked Alya.

The girl in question quirked an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile on her lips. "Are you asking us on a date?"

"Yeah, beats going home early and be ordered around," Nino answered, waiting for her answer.

"Sure, let me just wake Marinette up." Alya went near Marinette and started to shake her up like a crazy person. "Marinette! Come back to earth already!"

The bluenette haired girl swatted Alya away, groaning in her sleep. Slowly her eyelids fluttered, revealing sky sapphire eyes that were once again clouded with sleep. "Wah?"

"Quick! What's the last thing you remember?" Alya asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Waiting for the bell to ring?" Marinette questioned, rubbing her eyes.

Alya facepalmed at her best friend's answer. Managing the Ladyblog was one thing, but managing her best friend was a whole lot different. Sometimes she wonders what Marinette was doing every night rather than sleeping.

"Is it time to go home yet?" Marinette asked as she stretched herself awake.

"Yes, the class is canceled and we get to go home early, according to Alix and Kim." Alya explained, "Nino here asked us to go out. Are you coming?"

"I think I should go home, Mom and Dad might need some help since it's about rush hour."

"Aww, that's too bad." Alya pouted at her, but soon it turned into a teasing smirk. "Do you remember what you did earlier?"

"No?"

Alya giggled and opened her phone, looking through her album for the most recent photo she captured. After finding the picture she gave her phone to Marinette and watched how her face turned into a tomato. Nino chuckling in the background made the bluenette's blush intensify.

"You got to admit you both look cute." Nino.

"A-Adrien carried me?! Snuggling! I was snuggling him!" Marinette shrieked, shaking Alya back. "Why didn't you wake me up Alya?!"

"Hey, Adrien tried but you were loopy. So we left you to sleep."

"Don't worry Marinette no one else saw you guys, besides Alya and I." Nino reassured the panicking girl.

The door opened and came in Adrien. His emerald eyes saw Marinette awake and he smiled at her.

"Hi Marinette, good sleep?" The blonde model asked walking near them.

"I-uh…yes!" The girl in question stammered, swatting Alya who snickered in her predicament.

Adrien chuckled and turned to Nino, "What did I miss?"

"I asked them to go out, but Marinette here needs to help at the bakeshop."

"Aww, you're not coming to Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yes-uh, can't…" Marinette stammered, "I need to help at the bakeshop!"

"Oh, maybe some other time then?" He asked hopefully, masking the disappointment in his voice.

The small French-Chinese girl nodded quickly, not trusting her mouth to speak to her crush. Almost every day she sees him due to school and being in the same class. But when his schedule is fully booked, he'll be absent. And it's not every day that Adrien asks her to join him, well he and Nino.

"Definitely! I-uh, go got- got to go! Bye!" Marinette ran out of the room, leaving a blinking Adrien, a laughing Alya and snickering Nino.

 _See you later Princess~_

"And you just scared her away~" Nino teased the blonde.

"Ni-NO!"

"Are we still heading out?" Nino asked, looking between Alya and Adrien. But when Adrien was about to answer his phone rang, Nathalie calling, telling him about a last minute photo shoot that he needed to do immediately.

The blonde model sighed, "Maybe next time, see you guys tomorrow."

Both Alya and Nino watched Adrien leave the room.

"So… we're still going?"

"Sure Nino, while we're at it you will be helping me with a little _project._ " The girl said, smiling a little too nicely, effectively creeping the boy out.

"On second thought, I the-"

"Come on Nino!" Alya dragged the music loving boy with her. Ignoring Nino's shouts of doom.

* * *

"Are you okay Marinette?" A small voice asked.

The girl in question smiled at the flying red kwami. "Yes, Tikki. I think I just need to take a long bath to help relax."

"Do you want me to start a bath for you?"

"Thanks Tikki, but I can do it." Marinette cupped the little kwami in her hands, laying her on her bed beneath the bars of her bed where it wasn't that much visible to people. "You should get some sleep."

"But-"

"It's okay Tikki, you've helped me a great deal earlier."

The little kwami kept quiet and scanned her miraculous holder. After sometime Tikki smiled, nodding in acceptance. "Okay, but if you need anything, just wake me up, okay Marinette?"

"Okay." The blue-eyed girl smiled at her kwami, leaving her on her makeshift bed to settle. While the designer hunted for a pair of undergarments and a big, loose shirt. Much like the one, she wore yesterday. After that she headed for the bathroom, taking a long soothing and relaxing bath.

.

"Come on Plagg, hurry up and finish your cheese." Adrien urged his black kwami. The miniature cat glanced at his miraculous holder and sighed.

"You just want to see your Princess again."

"Yes, I do actually."

"Why?"

"Because…" Adrien groaned at the kwami. The simple question of why had him thinking. Why did he want to see his princess?

"Just hurry up, please."

The little kwami harrumphed and swallowed his beloved cheese. Grumpily waited to be sucked in inside his miraculous object, a silver ring.

"Plagg claws out!"

Green light enveloped the room and revealed a familiar figure. Wearing his signature black skintight suit, golden bell, and cat ears were Chat Noir.

"Should I bring a bouquet of flowers for my Princess?"

' _Stop being so sucky and just go and see her already!'_ Plagg told him.

"Fine." Grumpily Chat did what his kwami told him. Quickly going out of his room, he headed in the direction of the bakery everyone loved so much.

Chat Noir reached his destination in mere seconds. His nimble feet landed on the rooftop, on top of his Princess room. Softly he knocked on the trapdoor, his ears waiting for the familiar rustle of feet or bed sheets.

He waited and waited, but no answer was made. "Is she asleep?"

Chat knocked once more and waited. His ears picking up the sound of a door opening, soft feet tapped against the floor. The sound of her chair being moved and then some grunting, a ladder creaking and then the sound of sheets rustling. Finally the sound of her trapdoor.

Blue eyes peeked out, meeting familiar emerald eyes. "Kitty?"

Ever the gentleman he was, Chat bowed by the waist. A devilishly handsome smile on his lips. "Princess."

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, stepping outside. Chat noticed that her hair was wet, a few drops of water dripped from its ends.

"You should dry your hair Princess or you'll get sick." He chided, striding towards her.

The girl pouted, "I'm too tired to dry it."

"Then what are you doing here outside?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"I was thinking of letting it air-dry."

Chat clicked his tongue and carried her, "Let's get you inside and dry." He dropped down inside her room and then settled her down on her bed. While he padded across the room to search for a towel.

"What's got you so tired today princess?" Chat asked once he had settled behind her, a towel in his hands.

"Lack of sleep." Marinette mumbled, allowing her body to lean against Chat's chest while he continued to dry her hair.

Chat hummed, listening to her labored breathing. "I saw this picture of you in the arms of the Agreste boy."

"Do I hear jealousy kitty?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Is my kitty jealous?"

"Alas, I've been found out." He grinned at her, "Of course I didn't like seeing you in another man's arms."

Marinette giggled and crawled closer towards him. "Don't worry, it's a once in a lifetime experience. I doubt I'll be back in Adrien's arms." Her voice almost a whisper at the end.

"And why is that, princess?"

"Because I can't really talk to him properly."

Chat quirked an eyebrow at her, "But you can talk to me fine."

His answer produced another giggle from the girl. Marinette bestowed him a scratch under his chin. "Because silly minou Adrien is different."

Adrien frowned at her statement, he was just a normal boy like anyone else. Sure, he had this secret identity about being Chat Noir, but no one knew about it except himself. As Adrien Agreste, he was just a normal teenage boy that modeled.

"How is the Agreste boy so different from me princess?" He pouted at her.

Her sapphire eyes stared at his own emerald ones, her teeth biting her lower lips. "Because minou, I like Adrien."

His heart thumped, louder, harder and faster.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Okay so some people might get confused. The first chapter ended with them waiting for Madam Caline. In this chapter I made it seem like they had one class and then they were done for school. Now I want to point out that Madam Caline's class, which is their first class, was pushed back to last due to circumstances at home.

 **memo2:** I made an Ao3 account! Look up my account here to see the link! Toodles!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** ** _'Best friend'_**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **Leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc and Sébastien Thibaudeau does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

The following days seemed like a blur for the blond haired model. That fateful night he had with his stuttering classmate kept on repeating in his head. He swore the playback button in his mind was stuck and didn't look like it was going to get fixed anytime soon.

 _I like Adrien._

 _Like, Adrien._

 _Adrien._

 _Adrien Agreste._

 _I like Adrien Agreste._

Somehow only those words repeated in his mind. The image of his sweet princess vividly appeared in his waking dreams. The missing puzzle pieces he had in his hands soon found their places when he gathered the incidents when Marinette would end up a blushing stuttering mess when he was anywhere near her.

The talented Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng liked the model boy Adrien Agreste. For reasons he didn't know why she would like the dull version of himself, instead of the hero side of him, Chat Noir.

It was a weird feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. Yet, he loved it at the same time scared of it. He loved it because it made him feel him like he was accepted for who he was. He was scared of it because he didn't know what to do with it. What if he accepted it and it backfired? This little cat has watched too many shows and counting to see how drastic it would be if he made the wrong move.

Frankly enough he had no idea how he would face his princess from learning her little secret. Was he to approach her normally? But how could he when he'd look at her and start to feel his face get hot. Marinette doesn't know that she just told her crush that she liked him-well told his Chat Noir side. What was this cat supposed to do?

Should he ask help from his Ladybug? Even if she didn't want to talk that much about their civilian lives it wouldn't hurt to say a little or two about it.

:

"Hey dude what's got you so spaced out?" Nino asked his best pal that seemed to be dozing off into space.

"Huh?"

Nino shook his head at his answer. "Really dude is something bothering you?"

"Nothing- _kind off._ " The blond model sighed as he stared at the sky. Adrien was silent for a long time. Nino got used to this habit of his and waited like the good pal he was.

"What would you do if your friend confessed to you?" Adrien asked.

Nino's face morphed into a flabbergasted look at his question. "Wha-who confessed to you?! And please don't tell me it's Chloe!" Nino sputtered at him.

"It's not her!"

Nino blinked at his best friend, "If it's not Chloe, then who?"

The music-loving boy watched his best friend's face blush. "Okay. You don't have to tell me who she is, but just to clarify- do I know her?"

The blond model hesitated, but nevertheless nodded at the question. "Yes, you know her."

"Okay! That's all I needed to know." Nino said, "So tell me, she confessed to you?"

"Well, no?"

"What do you mean no?" Nino gave him a confused look. "So she didn't confess?"

"No- I mean yes she did confess." Adrien sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the school courtyard, "She confessed to a friend of mine."

"Okay, so this friend of yours told you?"

The green eyed model nodded, "He didn't mean to, it just sort of happened- and I don't really know what to do about it."

"Okay, let me get this straight." Nino sat beside his friend, "A girl confessed her feelings to a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her?" The DJ asked.

"I don't know Nino…" Adrien admitted, "You know I like Ladybug."

"Dude it's not wrong to like a superhero," Nino started. "But if some miracle happens and you do end up with Ladybug, well I'll say I need to be the best man at your wedding okay?"

Adrien blushed, "Your point Nino?"

"My point is since we don't know what will happen tomorrow, why don't you try and spend some time with this girl and get to know her?"

"But-"

 _RINGGG!_

"Well there goes the bell, we better head back inside before we get detention slips." Nino stood up and waited for his best friend. "Trust me on this man, love is a beautiful thing. Don't try to ignore it because you already like someone. Let faith guide you to your other half."

"I never knew you were such a love guru Nino." Adrien teased, walking beside his best friend.

"This only happened because I spend my time with a girl whose busy managing her LadyBlog," Nino muttered.

Adrien chuckled and patted his back, "I'm sure one day Alya will look your way."

"Sure she will." Sarcasm dripped off of Nino's tone.

.

"What's got your head in the clouds chaton?" A sweet voice snapped him out of his dilemma.

"Oh, is my Lady worried for her beloved knight?"

The red and black spotted superhero snorted unladylike at the statement. "Certainly not. However, I want your focus on this patrol chaton."

Black kitty ears dropped in apology, "Sorry my lady."

His depressed tone gained her attention, "What's bothering you Chat?"

Green eyes stared at blue eyes, looking for something he could grasp on. "Ladybug… What would you do if a dear friend of yours confessed to you indirectly?"

"Somehow I can relate to that…" Ladybug muttered, but it was loud enough for the black feline to hear. "But, for what's it worth I think you should just act the same around that dear friend of yours."

Chat Noir laid back on the many rooftops of Paris. "But when I think about how I should act around her, I feel restless."

Ladybug sat beside his form, "Well, I'm not really sure if I'm right." Ladybug's blue eyes met his green orbs once more, "But doesn't that mean that you actually have feelings for her?"

"I-I do?" Chat stuttered the simple question.

Ladybug giggled, "Only you can tell that, but when you start to be conscious of how you should act around someone tells how you feel for her."

"Really?"

Ladybug nodded, "I know that we shouldn't be telling each other about our civilian selves, but when I'm near the person I like- I become this huge stuttering mess."

"My Lady stutters?" Chat inquired, "It's hard to imagine."

"Believe it or not, but I do." Sapphire eyes stared up at the night sky. "I'm so conscious of this person and I end up making a fool of myself on most occasions."

"I think…" Emerald eyes shined bright under the night sky. "I think I get it now. Thank you for the help my Lady."

A sweet smile appeared on female's lips, "You're welcome chaton." She stood up and held a hand out to him, "I think that's it for tonight."

"Until tomorrow, my Lady." Chat Noir bid farewell, managing to kiss her knuckles as he fled away from her playful glare.

* * *

"Good evening Purrincess~"

"Chaton?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes looking at her wall clock. "What are you doing at 1 in the morning? And on a school night?"

The black suited superhero excused himself inside her room and landed gracefully on her bed. "I was on my way home from patrol and noticed your light was still on." His tail flicking sideways, "I was wondering if you were still up waiting for me?"

Marinette snorted, amused at Chat Noir's huge ego. "For your information chaton, I just finished taking a bath and was heading off to bed."

Something about the way the fashion designer snorted had an inkling resemblance to his Lady's own snort from early during their patrol. "Oh, pardon me, princess. Would it be alright if I stayed for a few minutes?"

"What for?" Marinette asked confused, her hands drying her still wet hair.

"Well, I'd like to dry your hair again." His kitty eyes immediately begging her for permission to do what he wished. "Please, Mari?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, "Goodness I don't know why you like to dry my hair so often." Marinette whined, flipping the light switch off.

Chat Noir's green eyes followed her figure in the dark, "Your hair is too soft to pass up princess." He watched her climb up her bed and settled in front of him.

"You're such a silly kitty." She mused, allowing him to turn her around. Chat Noir then pulled her closer to him, making her lean back against his chest while he started drying her luscious hair. Her sweet scented shampoo hitting him in the nose.

Silence enveloped them.

Marinette was on the verge of falling asleep on Chat Noir once again. While the superhero was lost in thought. "Marinette?"

"Mmm…" Came Marinette's sleepy answer.

"What would you do if I said I was Adrien?" He whispered, hearing her breath even out.

 _She fell asleep._

His green eyes glanced down at her sleeping face. He was thrilled at the idea of her sleeping in his arms. The trust she gave him made his heart pound painfully sweet in his chest.

The moonlight that seeped past her balcony trap door allured him to her lips. They looked so full, soft and-

The serenity of the night hid his little secret. The moon was his witness of stealing a kiss from his sleeping macaroon princess.

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I wonder what Adrien's thinking? 'Til next time folks!

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other story 'Best friend'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **Leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
